A commodity, such as foodstuffs, is typically packed, shipped and/or sold in a container. Such a container commonly includes a first portion defining a receptacle (or a plurality of receptacles) for holding the commodity and a second portion covering the receptacle(s) to contain the commodity therein. During the manufacturing process, the first portion (including the commodity-holding receptacle(s)) must be formed, the receptacle(s) must be filled with the commodity, and the second portion must be formed and positioned to cover the receptacle. Conventionally, this has required separate web feeds for the materials used to form the first and second portions, respectively. Typically, a single web feed is possible only if the container has a clamshell construction with an inter-portion hinge and its base/lid portions are made of the same material. Additionally, conventional container constructions (including clamshell constructions) usually include a latch, lock, or other type of joint between the base/lid portions, especially if the container is intended to be recloseable.